


Omega's Day at the Pool

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [14]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Debauchery, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Except Round Two, F/M, French Kissing, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Hot Weather, Humor, Kissing, Motorcycles, Omega and Terzo are adorable idiots together, Omega on a Motorcycle, Omega's Hot Ass in Swim Shorts, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pool, Pool Boy Omega?, Pool Party, Pool Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Cliffhanger, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swimming Pools, They're a Bunch of Satanists After All, Unexpected Offer, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, nothing good can come of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: A heatwave sweeps through Linköping, and things only get hotter when Terzo throws a pool party.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Brother of Sin, Papa Emeritus III/Omega | Quintessence Ghoul
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. The Offer

After Cardinal Copia’s promotion to the anti-papacy in March 2020, Papa Emeritus the Third officially found himself in retirement. Both of his elder brothers had opted to leave not only the abbey, but Sweden as well, once they were succeeded. They were still involved with ministry affairs, but they chose to conduct business via video conferencing whenever possible.

Terzo was different: he didn’t want to move far away from the abbey he’d called his home for his entire life as his brothers had. Instead, he utilized some ministry-owned land on the other side of Linköping from the abbey and built a luxury villa. His new home would be massive and grand, and it would feature a stunning lagoon-style pool complete with an amazing rock waterfall, private coves, a fire pit, and a spa.

Construction on the pool was completed just in time for a heat-wave that sent temperatures in Linköping soaring into the 30s˚C. The former Dark Pope had planned a pool party that happened to coincide with the sultry summer weather, and he’d invited the band ghouls, both past and present, Papa Emeritus the Fourth, Sister Imperator, and some of the senior-most Siblings of Sin. One such guest in attendance was Omega.

The Quintessence Ghoul had spent the better part of the past year in the studio with his bandmates as they worked tirelessly on the new MCC album. Terzo’s invitation was enough to entice the talented quartet out of their self-imposed seclusion, if only for a day. There was, however, further incentive for Omega, and that was in the form of a Sister of Sin that he’d had his eyes on for quite some time.

The time never seemed to be right for the guitarist to pursue a relationship with the comely Sister. When she was single, he was too busy with band activities. And when she wasn’t single, it always seemed like it was when he had time on his hands.

The stars seemed to have aligned in mid-April, but his plans were torpedoed during that week’s midnight dark mass when Papa Emeritus the Fourth announced that ten Siblings of Sin had been reassigned from the abbey to Terzo’s new residence, and that they had agreed to take on their new assignments with duties that ranged from housekeeping to groundskeeping and everything in-between. The Quintessence Ghoul’s mood immediately soured when her name was among those that had been chosen.

At the mass’s conclusion, he rounded up Brothers Arvid, Niels, and Pär, and together, they navigated the corridors until they were back in the studio. The band had already “completed” the album three times, but something would always prompt Omega to continue tinkering with certain tracks that he insisted didn’t sound quite right. There was one song in particular that he was certain he’d never quite be pleased with, and on this night, it became the centerpiece of his ire. “It’s still missing something,” the guitarist insisted to his bandmates. “It needs more—“

“Cowbell?” Brother Niels interjected, and he smirked as the room was filled with Arvid and Pär’s laughter while the Quintessence Ghoul glared at him. “Well, at least they thought it was funny,” the lanky, bespectacled guitarist dryly quipped.

And now three months later, the quartet emerged from the studio after completing their album not only a fourth time, but also a fifth time. Omega hadn’t seen the Sister since her late April departure from the abbey, and he was looking forward to seeing her. He cringed as he mounted his motorcycle, recalling the numerous times he had turned down Terzo’s invitations to come over, recalling that he himself played a large part in why he hadn’t seen the object of his affection.

Despite the sweltering heat, the Quintessence Ghoul was clad in a black t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and black boots. He had considered a helmet, but ultimately decided against it; the ride across town was short, and he’d also be able to heal himself should anything unfortunate occur along his brief journey. With a pair of aviator sunglasses shielding his eyes from the bright afternoon sun and a backpack containing all that he’d need for his day at the pool on his back, he left the abbey en route to Papa’s villa.

His motorcycle, while not quite vintage, was certainly a classic. The bike’s deep red frame was faded and had seen better days. Despite its appearance, it ran like a dream, and sometime in the future, Omega planned to restore it to its former glory.

Upon his arrival at the former Dark Pope’s villa, the Quintessence Ghoul made his way up the driveway before slowing to a stop in front of the garages. His feet hit the pavement as he geared the bike into neutral and then turned the ignition to its “off” position. He kicked the stand back into place and allowed the bike to rest against its kickstand. The guitarist planted his left foot against the driveway as he lifted himself up enough to swing his opposite leg over the bike until he stood at its side.

Omega removed the backpack from his back and balanced it in front of him on the seat of the bike as he removed his leather jacket. He then slung the bag over his shoulder and the jacket over his arm before heading towards the villa’s entrance. He was first greeted by a Sister of Sin that he’d never spoken to previously, and then by Terzo himself. The former Dark Pope excitedly gave the Quintessence Ghoul the grand tour, and it concluded with something Omega hadn’t expected: Terzo had set aside a bedroom for his beloved ghoul that had been furnished and decorated with the guitarist in mind.

The Quintessence Ghoul was speechless.

“Do you like it?” Papa asked as he made himself comfortable on the king-sized bed where he watched Omega gaze in wonderment at the room around him. “I wasn’t expecting this, Papa,” he admitted as he scanned the framed movie posters that adorned the walls. “But do you like it, Quintessence?” Terzo gently pushed with hopeful look on his unpainted face.

The guitarist slowly made his way deeper into the room and closer to the bed, first stopping to deposit his backpack and jacket on a very comfortable looking oversized leather chair along the way. “Well, yeah,” he said as he huffed out a soft chuckle. “It’s amazing. But what’s it for?”

“That’s up to you, Omega,” Papa replied with a shrug. “You can stay here when you want, or it can be something more…permanent.” The Quintessence Ghoul’s eyes widened as he considered what was being offered to him. He’d never lived away from the abbey in the four centuries he’d been topside…unless he counted the tour bus and various hotel rooms from his time with the Ghost Project. “What are your expectations for me if I move in, Papa?” Omega asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, knowing he was bound to servitude to the ministry even if he lived beyond its walls.

Terzo adjusted his positioning so he was sitting next to his beloved ghoul. “Just for you to be my Omega,” he sighed as he put his hand on the guitarist’s thigh. The Quintessence Ghoul softly chuckled as he placed his hand atop Terzo’s. “You know it has to be more than that, Vincenzo,” Omega replied as he turned his head to look at his long-time friend, only to find Papa’s mismatched eyes already gazing at him. “ _S_ _ì_ ,” Terzo replied. “And I hate it.”

The Quintessence Ghoul gently squeezed Terzo’s hand. “It’s just the way things are,” he murmured with a resigned smile that slowly shifted to a smirk. “I could be your pool boy.” Terzo’s countenance lit up at the thought, and the room was suddenly filled with the sound of his boisterous laughter. Omega chuckled along as he watched his Papa’s obvious amusement at the guitarist’s idea. “ _Per favore_ , Omega!” he begged as his mirth continued.

“No, Papa,” the Quintessence Ghoul replied through a soft chuckle. “I was kidding!” But Papa was never one to simply take “no” for an answer; Omega soon found himself with his back against the bed with Terzo straddling his midsection and leaning over his upper body. The deceptively strong smaller man had managed to force the Quintessence Ghoul’s arms above his head as he continued to implore his beloved Omega to be his pool boy. “Let me up, Papa!” the guitarist said through his own laughter as he gazed up at Terzo. “Not until you agree to be my pool boy!” Papa chortled in response.

“Am I interrupting something, gentlemen?” a familiar feminine voice asked from the doorway.

It was _her_.

Terzo released the guitarist from his grasp, sat up, and twisted around enough to see the comely Sister of Sin. “ _Cara_!” he exclaimed as he gestured for the woman to enter. “Come in, come in! Omega is here!” The Quintessence Ghoul propped himself up on his elbows and watched as she walked across the room in a sensual slink. “I can see that, Papa,” she replied with a soft giggle. The Sister was dressed in a white bandage bikini top and a long, gauzy, white sarong that appeared to flow as she moved. “Hello, Omega.”

The guitarist could feel his body reacting as he scanned her curvaceous form. “Hey,” he replied with a smirk. She flashed him a coquettish grin, and he vowed to himself that she’d be his before the day’s end.

With the grace of a cat that only Terzo could muster, the man was back on his feet as she drew closer and closer. “This _bellissima_ Sister is going to help you with _all_ of your needs today, Quintessence,” he informed his favorite ghoul. “Is that so…?” Omega murmured as the situation in his tight jeans grew ever more obvious and in dire need of attention. She hummed in confirmation as her eyes wandered down his body, zeroing in on his obvious erection. “That is so, Omega,” she affirmed in a sultry voice that went straight to the guitarist’s cock.

The Quintessence Ghoul licked his lips as she sunk to her knees before him; meanwhile, Papa had made his way to the door. “I’ll leave you two alone,” he informed them, looking and sounding very pleased with himself as he grabbed the knob and pulled the door shut behind him.

Neither noticed, however, as they were entirely focused on each other.


	2. Giving Her What She Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sister tells Omega what she wants; who is he to deny her?

The Sister’s palms landed on Omega’s knees, and she gazed at him from under her eyelashes as her hands began their journey up his thighs. The Quintessence Ghoul watched with bated breath as she neared the region where her attention was needed most. His eyes met hers, and she quirked an eyebrow as if she were asking for his permission to continue; he was quick to nod his consent.

Omega’s cock strained against the fabric of his boxer briefs and jeans, resulting in a deliciously obscene bulge that went to the right and rested against his upper thigh. He bit his bottom lip when her hand finally made contact. Her touch was firm but gentle as she stroked him through his clothing. “You are way too overdressed for a pool party, Omega,” the Sister purred at the Quintessence Ghoul. “We should do something about that.”

Admittedly, Omega didn’t care much about the pool party at this point, not when the prospect existed of him getting his dick sucked by someone he badly wanted it sucked by. The guitarist bit back a grumble as he made his way to his feet, standing tall above the Sister while she remained on her knees before him. She gazed up at the Quintessence Ghoul with a smirk on her face as she quickly worked the button and fly on his jeans, and then as she began pulling them and his boxer briefs down.

The guitarist slipped out of his t-shirt and allowed it to fall to the floor. The Sister helped him out of his boots and socks, and then out of his jeans and boxer briefs, all of which were tossed aside. Omega’s cock hung heavy and swollen against his thigh, waiting for her to do something— _anything_ —to sate him, and he groaned when she finally wrapped her hand around his girth and slowly stroked his shaft. “I hope you’re planning to fuck me at some point today, Omega,” she murmured to him, causing his cock to twitch in her hand.

“I’ll fuck you right n— _nnnnnnngh_!” The Sister took him in her mouth, nearly causing his knees to buckle. Her hand moved closer to the base of his cock as more and more of his member disappeared until the tip was at the back of her throat. “Sweet Satan, you look so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth,” he said in a low growl once he’d recovered enough to do so.

She pulled herself off him with a wet _pop_ , and resumed a slow and firm stroke. “Just imagine how hot I’ll look with your cock in my cunt,” she teased with a smirk. The Quintessence Ghoul grabbed the Sister by her wrist and pulled the woman to her feet. “You kiss your father with that mouth…?” he growled at her with a wolfish grin. “No, but I’ll kiss you…” Her reply dripped with seductive sass. And with that, she took Omega’s face in her hands and pulled him closer until their lips crashed together.

The Sister stood on her tiptoes in an effort to bridge the height difference between the two as they consumed each other, but the Quintessence Ghoul soon lifted her up to his level without breaking their liplock. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Omega fumbled with the fabric of her sarong with one hand and grasped the Sister with the other. He finally managed to fight his way beyond the flowing material after several moments and was then encountered by her bikini bottoms.

The Quintessence Ghoul wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it to the fabric that separated him from her cunt. He could smell her arousal, and he could feel the dampness that emanated from her wet heat. Their kiss broke long enough for them to have a conversation that consisted of three words. “May I?” Omega asked in a low growl. “Please!” The Sister wasn’t too proud to beg.

He was quick to push aside the strip of fabric and breach her entrance. The guitarist adjusted how he was holding her so that one arm was wrapped around her mid-back and the other around her lower back with his hand gripping her derrière through her bikini bottoms. The Sister initiated their next kiss and swallowed his moans as he began to fuck her in earnest. The intensity of his thrusts quickly increased, and the Quintessence Ghoul was soon pounding her at a frantic pace.

His cock filled her completely, and she could feel every pulse and throb as he fucked her into oblivion. She could also feel her own climax building with each and every thrust. The Sister suspected that this would be a brief—yet pleasurable—coupling, and it was confirmed when Omega warned her that he was getting close. “Gonna cum soon,” he growled against her lips. “So fucking close…”

“Yeah?” she murmured in response as she gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. “Gonna fill me up, Omega? Give me all your seed?” His eyes rolled back in his head; oh, how he loved women whose dirty talk game was strong! “Tell me…” The Quintessence Ghoul was distracted from his train of thought when her cunt spasmed around his member, a precursor of what was yet to come. “Tell me how bad you want it,” he growled once he was able to speak again as he continued to drive himself into her.

The Sister first responded by covering his mouth with hers in a frenzied kiss, their tongues entwining as they devoured each other. They parted several moments later, breathless and gasping for air. “So fucking bad,” she finally panted. “Wanna feel it dripping down my legs…then I want you to fill me up again…over and over, Omega.” She wasn’t done, however. “I want your cock in me all day, Omega. I want you to fuck me in the pool in front of everybody. Make me scream your name. Make me come all over your cock…”

The Quintessence Ghoul again felt her walls clench around his shaft. “Gonna come for me now?” he asked in a low growl. “Gonna come for me like a good girl…?” Omega was hanging on by a rapidly fraying thread, but he wanted to satisfy her every bit as much as she wanted to satisfy him. He had to chase the thoughts from his mind of all the ways he wanted to make her come…on his cock, on his fingers, on his tongue, on his tail...the possibilities were endless, and now they’d be able to explore them. But right now, the guitarist was focused on bringing her to orgasm before he blew his load.

One hand slid between their bodies and under the waistband of her bikini bottoms, quickly locating her clit. The Sister whimpered his name as the pads of his index and middle fingers took up a tight circular motion on the swollen nub. “Right there, Omega. Right. There. _Right. Fucking. There._ ” The Quintessence Ghoul watched with rapt attention as her eyes rolled to the back of her head; he loved knowing that he was the one making her come undone. “Don’t stop, Omega. Don’t you dare stop. Don’t you—“

Her babbling was interrupted by the arrival of her climax, and Omega knew his own end was nigh once he felt the full scope of how her walls constricted around his cock. “Oh fuck!” he gasped as he approached the point of no return. After a few final thrusts, the Quintessence Ghoul buried himself deep in her cunt and filled her with his seed as she’d begged him to.

The new couple alternated between speaking in hushed tones and kissing lazily as they came down from their highs. “We should go outside, Omega,” she murmured, to which he groaned in response. “Can’t we just stay up here so we can be alone…?” the Quintessence Ghoul grumbled. “Terzo really wants to you to see the pool,” she informed him with a breathy laugh. “He sent me pictures,” Omega protested with a frown.

“Yeah, but they were from when it was still under construction,” the Sister gently countered. “Those pictures don’t do it justice, Omega.” He rolled his eyes and groaned again. “Fine,” he huffed in acquiescence. “Don’t forget that _I_ have things I want to show you as well,” she reminded him with a smirk. The Sister then watched as his frown transitioned into a small grin. “Alright,” he murmured.

The Quintessence Ghoul eventually returned the woman to her feet, and she straightened out her bikini and sarong as Omega located his swim shorts from his backpack and slipped them on. They were black and looked like casual shorts with pockets and a button and zipper fly, yet they were made from the same material as swim trunks. They were molded to his body, and the Sister couldn’t help but notice how they perfectly accentuated his exquisite ass and thighs.

She also realized just how pale his skin was.

The Sister offered to help him apply some sunblock, and he was quick to accept. The Quintessence Ghoul knew that if he were to get sunburned, he wouldn’t be able to heal himself until he was able to drop his glamour. And with that, he applied sunblock to his arms, shoulders, face, neck, and torso while she focused on his back, legs, and anything that looked like he might’ve missed himself. “What were you and Terzo laughing about?” the Sister inquired as she rubbed the lotion onto his back. “Hmmm? Oh, he just wants me to be his pool boy,” Omega replied as he huffed out a laugh.

She gave a pleased hum. “I _love_ the sound of that,” the Sister purred in response as her hands traveled down his back until each palm covered an ass-cheek. “Especially if you’re in these shorts, Omega. Your ass looks _even more_ magnificent than it _always_ does.” Her lips skimmed against his back as she unabashedly groped his derrière. “I’m going to _worship the fuck out_ of your ass later,” she concluded in a sultry murmur that elicited a groan from the Quintessence Ghoul. “My dick is so hard for you right now,” he admitted in a low growl.

The woman gave another pleased hum as she snaked a hand around to his front to find out for herself. “Oh my, Omega,” she purred. “Perhaps we should do something about that…” The Sister released him from her grasp and sauntered towards the bed, and the Quintessence Ghoul watched as she positioned herself at the edge of the mattress on her forearms and knees with her ass in the air. “I’m ready when you are…” 

Omega raised an eyebrow and smirked as he followed in her footsteps. “But what about the pool party?” The Sister tossed him a look over her shoulder. “It’s not like the pool is going anywhere,” she countered in a slightly annoyed and very needy huff, and the Quintessence Ghoul emitted a dark chuckle in response as he worked the button and zipper on his swim shorts in preparation for what awaited him. He flipped up the back of her sarong once he stood behind her and followed by pushing aside the fabric that covered what he sought.

“But what about Terzo?” he teasingly asked as he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and dragged it along her soaked slit, earning a soft moan from the Sister. “It’s not like…it’s not like he’s going anywhere either, Omega.”

“I know,” he replied with another dark chuckle as he positioned himself at her entrance and proceeded to push his way inside until he was fully sheathed.

Outside, Terzo lounged in the pool on a giant inflatable unicorn pool float, sipping on a pinkish-orange Mai Tai through an umbrella straw and silently wondering when his beloved ghoul would make an appearance. His eyes were closed behind his designer sunglasses as he reclined against the unicorn’s soft plastic rainbow-colored mane with a Brother of Sin between his parted legs, sucking his cock. He tenderly ran his unoccupied hand through the Brother’s blonde hair. “So good, _caro_ ,” he praised the other man. “You suck Papa’s cock so well…”

He cracked an eye open a few moments later and surveyed the scene around him, pleased at the other displays of debauchery that were taking place. Terzo smiled to himself, knowing that the already hot day was only going to get hotter. 


End file.
